Hetalian's Reaction to Us
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: When Prussia finds a night alone in Germany's basement, what will he find on his laptop? And how will the other countries react to this?


Hetalian's Reaction to Us

Gilbert sat there, a large smirk on his face as he looked up different types or porn, he wasn't going to masturbate to it, he was just bored and trying to find random sites. Hopefully Ludwig would get caught with these sites in his URLs by Feliciano and have to explain to the poor kid that he was really a huge perv. The Prussian snorted maniacally, scratching his non-existant goatee as he continued to browse the porn, something suddenly catching his eye.

The link simply read 'Hentai' and Gilbert was curious, Kiku had told him about this stuff and said it was pretty good, so he might as well check it out. When he clicked on the link he saw so many different pictures of different anime characters, all having some sort of hardcore sex and Gilbert snorted, he loved stuff like this. Shaking his head he scrolled, red eyes scanning over the page until his hand stopped in its tracks and he stared at one of the pictures, a sly, evil smile spreading over his face as he closed the laptop, holding it to his chest as he got up from his desk.

It was probably the dead of night, but Gilbert didn't care, he sprinted up from the basement, stomping on the steps and ensuring said laptop didn't fall from his grasp no matter what. He ran through the house, kicking open Ludwig's door and holding the laptop up victoriously in the air "BRUDER, I'M GOING WITH YOU TOMORROW TO THE WORLD MEETING, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT EVERYONE NEEDS TO SEE!"

Ludwig had been having a wonderful dream that revolved around him, repeatedly smack Francis upside the head, but no, his idiot brother had to absolutely ruin it for him. As he heard him scream out he had his hand on his mauser within seconds, aiming straight for those stupid red eyes of his, but groaning as he saw it was his brother. "What do you want brother?" he asked him, sitting up and setting his legs on the floor, leaning into his hand as he let out an annoyed groan.

Gilbert smirked and looked down at her other, his eyes twinkling with that same look he always got when he had an idea. "You'll see bruder, you will see… and you will not regret it!" he shouted out, taking the laptop back to his chest as he ran back to the basement, sitting down on the same chair he'd been on before, this time with renewed motivation as he opened the laptop back up, going about his plan on how to prove, he was awesome.

The next day Gilbert sat in the passenger seat of Ludwig's car, a large smile covering his face, like a pale white version of the Grinch, only his plan was better, so much better. He stared at the world meeting building out his window as he nodded, holding onto the same laptop from the night before like it was his lifeline, and at this point it was. He'd sent a post to all the countries on Twitter that he was going to post something so awesome, they'd all worship him as their god.

Whether or not that would happen was irrelevant at this point, everyone inside was already buzzing about at Gilbert's supposedly incredible discovery. Some thought he was bluffing, some said he found something about Old Fritz, and others-like a certain American-was convinced he'd found out how to create superheroes, and he was already first in line, wearing his self-designed superhero costume under his breakaway clothes.

Though as Ludwig pulled into his usual parking spot Gilbert was too excited to even wait for him to park, he opened the door and sprinted out toward the building, still clutching onto that laptop as he opened up the door with his foot, shouting out to everyone "Alright you losers, time to see what the awesome Prussian has found!" he shouted, and ran past all the chairs of the countries toward the front of the room, which had a large flat-screen TV everyone in the room could see, and a comfortable seat with a table that held the Cable, Satellite, and DVR, but room had been set aside for him to sit his laptop down, which he did now.

He typed in the same website he'd memorized since last night, waiting until the very last moment to attach it to the screen, and scrolling through the different sections he found the very right one and looked through the pictures. Most of them were disgusting to him, but there was one that he absolutely loved, and there it was, and as soon as he clicked on it to bring that picture up on the file to send to the big screen, he sent it to the TV.

On the giant TV, was a picture of Elizabeta bent over the couch, wearing only her bra, panties around her ankles, with Prussia forcing her to scream with a large smirk on his face. It was obviously drawn by someone as there was no background behind them, the white, but nevertheless, it looked too realistic. As soon as he placed it on the screen gasps and shouts could be heard through the entire hall, and a single, vile, death-based aura growing and enveloping the whole room, but before he even felt it, Gilbert stood up and shouted "And this, everyone, is proof, that even the famous Elizabeta, wants me, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

All around the meeting hall people cried out in laughter, disgust, rage, and any other rainbow of emotions this could bring out. Basch moved to cover the eyes of Lili, and Ivan did the same to Natalya, refusing to let her see anything so vile. Ludwig and Antonio shouted to Feliciano and Lovino to look away from the picture, which they only half-did, the image now trapped in their minds, but that was nothing compared to what happened seconds later.

From farther back in the meeting hall, the angriest, most bone-chilling sound could be heard screaming "YOU SLIMEY LITTLE PRUSSIAN FUCKBAG!" and a frying pan just barely missed him, half-embedding itself in the wall to the right of him, missing the screen itself by inches "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND SUCH LIES?!" where Elizabeta was sitting only moments before, now stood a fiery and raging woman who all men cowered before, aside from a select few.

Gilbert laughed at her, he was currently too enveloped in this discovery of his to even care, he'd shamed her so horribly it would be worth it. "You're just upset because now _everyone _know just how much you want me, that you'd bow before the Prussian like that~" he said, snickering as Elizabeta looked at him with fiery, raging eyes.

She attempted to speak, but she was too enraged and afraid that if she tried to murder him-despite deserving it-this meeting could turn quite bloody so instead she sat down, pulling up her own laptop, connecting to the same screen Gilbert was on through the World Meeting Server. She mumbled to herself, nearly cracking the keys as she attempted to gingerly type "I'll show you Gilbert…"

Within seconds a new image was laid on top of the second on the screen, an image of Ivan forcefully ramming himself into Gilbert and the words 'East Germany being conquered by the Russians' printed across the top, and the room went into even more uproar at that. This time Natalya covered Ivan's eyes as he fell to the table, completely shamed at the idea he would do such a thing to the Prussian, while Gilbert's face turned even paler than normal, he hadn't looked anywhere else on the site, and he didn't expect to see something like… well, that!

He immediately sat down at his chair again, mumbling to himself angrily as he searched back through the other pictures and posted another one, this time it was Elizabeta on her knees, face covered in unspeakable fluids. She turned a dark red at this and then proceeded to post her own picture of Gilbert forcing Roderich to do the same thing, having no regrets even though he was sitting right next to her, and his face turned dark and horrified at the prospect.

Though unexpectedly afterwards another three pictures were thrown up on the screen, covering Gilbert, Francis, and Roderich in different pictures, all of which screamed out in shock, meanwhile Basch had used his trench coat to shield Lili from the whole ordeal and leaned past her to Elizabeta, whispering a short "You're welcome," and going back to his laptop, proceeding to post more pictures before he felt the need to hurl at the sight. He looked at other pictures that were posted up on the TV, which just so happened to be him, with…. oh hell no, he would NEVER touch his little sister like that, Gilbert you were going to fucking pay.

Meanwhile Alfred was near the front, laughing incredible loud at the whole ordeal, wiping away the tears from under his glasses as he held onto his gut, looking back to Arthur with a large grin on his face "Dude, isn't this freaking hilarious!?" he asked him, giving a thumbs up at the idea of countries posting embarrassing porn of another in the middle of a world meeting, best way to wage war in his opinion. Though it pained him to see his friend Gilbert in that kind of situation, he couldn't help, but laugh at all the pain he was going through at the moment, since he kinda deserved it.

Arthur scoffed at Alfred, rolling his eyes as he poked his upper arm, shaking his head in protest "Alfred, you don't laugh at other people's misfortunes like that! No one wins in these situations, and it's pointless!" he shouted out, slamming his fist down on the table for emphasis, though it came off as fair feeble and weak. He had to admit in his head it was sort of humorous, but he'd never tell the other that, much less would he laugh at something that he was laughing, he could barely share the room with him, much less a sense of humor.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he looked down at his laptop, searching his own pictures on the site-no matter how disgusting most of it was-as he shouted to the other "Oh screw you dude, if you hate it that much, let's see about this!" he shouted, and then he brought up a picture of him and a certain Frenchman, who was already freaking out at the idea of him, Roderich, and Gilbert together, now seeing himself with Arthur, they both freaked the hell out.

Francis looked up at the picture, clawing at his own face and attempting to use his long lavish hair as a curtain to hide his own vision from all the absolutely horrible pictures as he shouted out "What the hell is this, this is not worthy of my beauty!" he screamed, shaking Yao next to him, who was having a mental breakdown at seeing all of this, damn westerners took him down with only gay porn.

Arthur's body shook as he looked at the picture, feeling both violated by the horrid picture, and furious at Alfred for having the balls to post it in front of him. "You bloody American, how could you?! Fine you bastard, if that's how you want to play, I can play you wanker!" and he went on his own laptop, searching through the vile pictures and posting a picture of Alfred and Matthew up on the board, a proud, smug smirk on his face as he nodded, deeming that he had already won this battle.

Matthew-who had already been cowering in his seat, died of horror at the sight of him and the one he considered his brother up on the screen. He fell to the ground, twitching in emotional pain as Francis stood up, pointing to Arthur, having had enough of sitting on the sidelines now that his little brother was being disgraced "Don't you dare do that to my little Canada!" and he looked on his own computer, and posting one of the many pictures he found of Alfred and Arthur together, making sure to pick one that was just as horrible as one had been done to his little brother.

The entire room had erupted into absolute war at this prospect of all these shameful pictures being posted, each one hating new pictures more than the last, all of them becoming more horrible and more degrading as the battle went on.

After five whole minutes of fighting, some of the most horrible picture dubbed the screen, and unnoticed by all the countries the two main doors opened up to see young Peter Kirkland in the door, smiling with his eyes closed as he waved to everyone "Why hello everyone, I know Arthur said I'm not allowed to come, but since I'm a country I-" he opened his eyes, seeing all the yelling and the pictures set up on the screen, his expression dropping like a rock from orbit as he saw how all the countries apparently spent their meetings, and the horrible things they did. He looked to the floor as he began to tear up, muttering to himself "Mummy, I don't want to be a country anymore…."


End file.
